


「圈套|飞唐」飞唐终章R版-定稿汇总

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory III | Trapped
Genre: HIStory III | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q





	「圈套|飞唐」飞唐终章R版-定稿汇总

[Part1]

楔子>>>

Andy记不清有多少年，没看过唐毅用这种不要命的方式灌酒了，至少唐国栋走后就不曾有过了吧。接管行天盟、专注漂白事业至今，这家伙过的是如何自律又清心寡欲的日子，作为唐毅不多的朋友里最“善解人意”的那一个，Andy再清楚不过。所以，在自己酒吧昏暗角落的卡座里，看到眼前这个一脸颓败却隐忍着情绪翻涌的男人，一杯接一杯不停往嘴里倒着烈酒时，他有些不适应，甚至怀疑自己认错人。然而当男人嫌不过瘾，直接拿起酒瓶对嘴大口灌酒时，此情此景又让他想起了那个曾经爱穿牛仔，笑容肆意坦荡的年轻人。那没心没肺的笑颜，很耀眼很勾人，却也很久没看到了……

烈酒，穿肠毒药。惯于众人皆醉我独醒的唐毅，此刻却像是要把自己醉死在酒精里。Andy晃了晃神，逐渐从记忆里抽离，他可不想真的看到一个黑帮老大死在自己地盘上——  
“哎呦，别再喝了啦，再喝下去要挂掉了……”  
唐毅手里那瓶价值不菲的烈酒已基本见底，被Andy轻易夺了去，他无所谓的摊摊手，嘴角挂着抹玩世不恭的淡笑。Andy眸光流转，定定的打量着眼前的男人，脑海里浮现的却是下午孟少飞打来电话询问唐毅行踪时，欲言又止的语气——一个满世界找人，一个又独自买醉……啧！一股子爱情的酸醋味。

说起来，Andy真的认识唐毅够久了，虽然起初是通过他男朋友介绍的，但并不影响这个男人，在当时已是心有所属的Andy心里，留下深刻的第一印象，而这个初印象延绵至今，变成了两人的交情。对Andy这样爱憎分明又处世精明的人来说，交心并不容易，反之，一旦认定可能就是一辈子的交情。在Andy过往的认知里，唐毅一直有着狡猾内敛又城府深远的人格魅力，像是后劲十足的醇酒，又像是回甘悠远的清茶。如果不是更早遇到了那个让自己忘乎所以又欲罢不能的男人，恐怕他会爱上唐毅。呵，像唐毅这样的男人，谁能不爱呢？

"所以你这一下午四五个小时，到底是跑去哪里了？你知不知道，某人找你找得快发疯了诶——"  
想到电话那头孟少飞语气里的焦急与迟疑，那不自知的浓烈情感都快溢出话筒之外……旁观者清的Andy，猝不及防被拍了满脸狗粮。视线又转回眼前的男人……能让唐老大借酒消愁的人，这世间还真少有诶，Andy突然觉得，那小警察有点意思呢。

“很久没去看唐爷了，突然很想跟他说说话，最近发生了很多事……”  
下午一连串激狂失控的片段，仿佛是发生在别人身上的事一般，被唐毅轻描淡写的带过。  
“阿毅，这我就要说你了——唐爷当年让你带着行天盟漂白，不就是希望你们所有人走向正道么？要是你这个当老大的杀人坐牢，这白还怎么漂？上梁不正，你让手底下的人，还怎么走正道？漂白可不光是禁毒哦，曾经手上沾过的任何脏污和血腥，都该放下了……”

唐毅抬眸看着眼前这个人，用着一张魅惑众生的脸，讲着一本正经的话，实然矛盾偏又让人无从反驳。  
“连你都要来劝我吗？你不是从来对我言听计从的么……Andy，你变心了喔。”  
借着酒后的松弛与肆意，唐毅一把搂过Andy的肩，将他扯到跟前。难得被这冰山似的男人调戏，Andy饶有兴味的睇着他，顺势搂上男人的劲腰。  
“我告诉你哦，动手动脚没关系，但话不能乱讲。要是被我男人听到，就……”  
瞥了眼唐毅挑眉看好戏似的斜睨，Andy大大方方的接受调侃。  
“你又不是不知道，那臭男人乱爱吃醋的，被他知道又要折腾我了……还有哦，你自己的小警察搞不定，反倒来拆我台，这样很没水准诶！”  
噗嗤，唐毅被逗乐了，差点换来Andy的“小拳拳锤胸口”。  
“还笑？喂，你到底行不行呐？那小警察有这么难搞哦……”

突然想到什么，Andy起身拐进里间，不一会儿神秘兮兮地拿出一个做工精致外观却很低调的盒子。  
“这个上次就想拿给你，就你家小警察逃家那次啊。兄弟，跟你讲个道理，这世上没什么事是上个床解决不了的，如果有，就做到他服帖为止。”  
Andy一双桃花眼暧昧地冲他眨了眨，如果说一开始唐毅还会好奇盒子里装的是什么，看到这表情也秒懂了。  
“盒子里的东西，每样都能让你的小警察变乖哦，然后服服帖帖的——说什么拴住男人的心，要先拴住男人的胃之类的鬼话，拴住男人的下半身才比较重要吧……”  
话语间，Andy想起了远在地球另一边的某人——那家伙，去了海地快一个礼拜，也不知道事情忙完了没。这次回来，不准他再出远门了！唔……好想他……

正文>>>

接到Andy电话，孟少飞一颗无处安放的心，仿佛悬于半空的巨石，终于安稳落地。但直到从Andy手里接过面无表情，却眼神涣散的男人，孟少飞才稍稍有了些许真实感。他努力撑着身上不甚清醒的男人，两人摇摇晃晃进到二楼卧室。力气的消耗让他有些微喘，相比唐毅的魁梧精壮，孟少飞不矮的身高，却输在了小身板上，承受着男人故意压在他身上的力道，一层楼十多格阶梯，愣是被憋出一身汗。好不容易将他扶进浴室，打算稍事清理就让他休息，可转身人还没站稳，就被唐毅大力地扯进了淋浴间。

玻璃门“嘭”一声关上的刹那，强劲冰冷的水花，在压强下喷薄而出，瞬间溅湿了两人的发肤衣物。突来的冷冽水柱冲刷下，孟少飞一个激灵开始狼狈闪躲，唐毅却是瞬间醉意尽退。下一秒，身前让他无所适从又舍不得放开的家伙，被他一把扯过压在冰冷的瓷砖墙面上……Andy那番“拴住男人下半身”的论调，此刻反复在唐毅脑袋里轮播——用最原始的方式，解决那些横亘于彼此间的问题，也不失为一种直观有效的方式。更何况，酒精的催动下，他的下半身已经不受管控。

孟少飞并不知道他的男人被“狐狸精”洗了脑，只是当下被有力的掌按住后脑，光是应付那带着浓重酒味一心攻占城池的唇舌，已经让他脑袋瞬间放空……唐毅的吻一点都不温柔，夹带着未消的怒气和妥协后的不甘，卷住他四处逃窜的软舌，吸进嘴里细细啃噬。被紧紧夹在男人高热的躯体和冰冷的瓷砖墙之间，唇齿纠缠之际，彼此口中灼热的津液、头顶不断喷洒下来的冰冷水花，相融交汇，被孟少飞不断吞咽进体内，最后转化为欲望的血液，开始在身体各处肆意流转。

孟少飞频频扇动的睫毛，还在强撑着一丝清明。激烈亲吻的间隙，他艰难地捧住唐毅的脸庞，直直望进那双盈满暴风骤雨的眼眸里，然后坚定地告诉他自己想了一下午的决定——  
“唐毅，我愿意做任何事，只要你不再生我的气，只要你回来，让我待在你身边……”

爱情这东西，其实从来不在这个男人的预期里，也不在他的人生计划中。可最后，这个男人却为了爱他，放弃了人生既定的根本，放弃了长久赖以生存的信条——孟少飞纵然曾有百转千回，都在唐毅扔下空了弹匣的枪那一刻起释然了。钢筋铁骨化为绕指柔，这之于彼此的深刻意义，也是在那一刻，被具象的摆在了孟少飞的眼前。自此他彻底陷入唐毅的铁汉柔情圈套中，再也出不来、也不想再出来。

“任何事？孟少飞，这可是你说的，最好你能贯彻到底！”  
孟少飞软侬却坚定的情话飘进男人耳里，非但没有分毫消弭他被酒精效应无限扩大的意难平，相反，潜台词里“随你干不反抗”的性暗示，却将那股邪火烧得更旺。唐毅撂下狠话，开始撕扯两人身上被水淋透的衣物。棉帛撕拉，纽扣崩裂，裤链拉滑……各种声响刺激着孟少飞慢慢紧张起来的感官，震颤着承受男人很长一段时间以来，鲜少表露出来的攻击性。嘴上说着义无反顾，身体却本能的进入应激状态，他唯一能做的，就是频频深呼吸，希望自己平静下来。

在唐毅的蛮力下，两具美好的肉体很快裸裎相对。头顶不断喷洒下来的水花，在短暂的冰冷之后转为热腾的水雾，玻璃墙内隐约可见的交叠人影，几乎盖过水声的喘息……整个淋浴间弥漫着浓烈的情欲气息。唐毅草草清洗着彼此的身体，过程中连亲带摸得将孟少飞仅存的神志剿灭，最后腿软到被唐毅裹在浴袍里抱出浴室，直接扔到了那张Kingsize的大床上。

唐毅浑身赤裸的站在床边，身上纠结的肌肉，反射着遍体的水光，一部分很快被体温蒸发，一部分则沿着肌肉线条蜿蜒而下，汇聚在脚边，被地毯无声的吸收殆尽。孟少飞勉强坐直起来，呆呆望着眼前不着寸缕，却仍带着强悍气场神祇一般存在的男人，目光从那张充满男性魅力的脸庞，一路划过饱满贲起的胸肌、不见一丝赘肉的巧克力腹肌，最后不可避免的来到已经完全勃起的胯下巨物，那里粗壮沉甸的模样，是他之前从未看过的。孟少飞艰难的吞咽着口水，光是这样看着，就让他有种想要逃开的冲动。

孟少飞怔愣的当口，唐毅正一步步落实他的惩罚计划——Andy给的那些能让人“变乖”的小道具，他会一件件在小警察的身上验证，光是用想的，唐毅已经有些把持不住。而刚开荤没多久的孟少飞，所有的性经验都来自于面前这个男人，可能早几年血气方刚的年岁里，还有“岛国老师”隔着显示屏的“言传身教”，但临近而立之年，真正授予“实战”经验的，却非“唐老师”莫属。所以当他不明就里的看着唐毅将置于房间一角的落地镜，转向正对床褥时，他瞬间看到了裸身出镜的自己，俊脸羞赧地臊红一片。然后看到离他几步远的男人，顺手拿起那个前不久从Andy手中接过又被自己随意摆放在书桌上的精致盒子……

唐毅翻找了下，很快从盒子里摸出一支约三指粗细的软管润滑剂，扔在了孟少飞面前的床铺上，一边开始下达指令。  
“孟警官，自己动手丰衣足食。来吧，让我看看你是怎么让自己舒服的……”唐毅顿了顿，嘴角多了抹恶劣的弧度——  
“今天所有的前戏，你都自己来，做完之前我都不会碰你，如果不想受伤，就自己扩张给我看。”  
孟少飞震惊了，他想过会被粗暴的对待，他甚至在考虑，如果唐毅就这样什么前戏都不做，直接进来，自己将面临何种程度的疼痛。但却从来没想过这一出，让他当着唐毅的面自渎？光是听着话端里赤裸裸的调戏，已经让他瞬间石化。唐毅双手环胸，一副看他如何反应又不容商榷的表情。刚刚是谁豪言壮语什么都愿意做的？此刻两人心里同时浮现这个问号，只是孟少飞的问号带着悔不当初，唐毅的则是嘲讽他的不自量力。

孟少飞深知自己的“豪言壮语”并非逞强，他是真的下定决心，欣然接受唐毅的任何给予或掠夺。心念之下，他最终颤着手拿起了躺在身前的软管。然而他并不知道的是，Andy给的东西往往都暗藏玄机，尤其是那个盒子里的东西，那可是专门为了让他“服服帖帖”而准备的……

孟少飞放松自己紧绷的身体，向后仰躺在床上，上方明晃晃的顶灯，将他的羞耻感照得无所遁形。他无助的闭上眼，手摸到浴袍一角轻轻掀开，抚上自己半硬的性器，然后松松的握住上下套弄，动作间有些敷衍，完全不像真正自渎般的全情投入，遂惹来唐毅不满的啧声。  
“别像个小处男一样僵硬……少飞，我说的是让自己舒服，别告诉我你从来没有自慰过哦。”

孟少飞闻言，手上无奈的施了几分力，握紧自己的阴茎，但手心除了汗什么都没有，让撸动间多了干涩和扯痛。他想到手边的润滑剂，于是拧开盖子挤了些凝胶状物在自己手心，沾满滑液的手掌再次摸上胯下的硬物开始套弄，快感随着撸动慢慢辐散开来，“孟小飞”渐渐茁壮成长，变得硬挺而泛着红光。多余的滑液在套弄间流向下方透着健康肤色的褶皱处，一并打湿了孟少飞浓密的体毛，让整个下身变得泥泞。感受到欲望的指引，他的手不自觉顺着液体的流向滑至下方，手指揉搓上褶皱处的瞬间，身体一个震颤，或因为羞怯，或因为性奋。他咬着下唇，努力咽下喉间的蠢动，手指却不受控制的探入自己的密径，双腿逐渐大张，方便自己的手指够到足够深的地方。

抚弄间，他感觉原本暴露在空气中凉凉的润滑液，仿佛渐渐沸腾起来一般，所经之处发热刺麻，让他难受的开始扭动下体，喉咙间压抑着的咕哝声也渐渐清晰起来。燥热感袭来，身上堪堪蔽体的浴袍被很快挣脱，瓷白肌肤寸寸裸露。

唐毅落座在一边的沙发椅中，好整以暇地欣赏眼前的美景——看着床上那个少年感十足的男人愈见潮红的脸庞，快感将他原本神采奕奕的双眸，染上了欲潮的湿润，半张的嘴，微微掀动的上唇，露出一小排齐整的贝齿，艳红的软舌在唇齿间颤巍巍地蠕动。修长的脖颈中央，缀着一颗正上下滚动的圆润凸起，勾引着旁人俯身啃咬品尝。再往下，两粒小小的带着粉润透明感的乳头，已经变得硬挺，急促的呼吸间，泛着潮红的胸膛激烈起伏。唐毅的视线仍在步步紧逼地贴着孟少飞鲜甜的肉体下滑，最后汇聚到已然胀满濒临爆发的性器上……

感受到唐毅视奸一般露骨的灼热眼神，孟少飞的身体竟然变得更加兴奋也更加敏感，一手套弄自己的阴茎，另一手的中指，在滚烫的后穴里抽插。动作间，一双大眼媚意流转，简直能滴出水来，即使不太走心的随意撸动，已经让他快要受不住快意的侵袭，脚趾开始绷紧。  
“别看我……这样……好丢脸……嗯——”

唐毅突然口干舌燥的厉害，他感觉自己快要绷不住……不知道为什么，在小警察面前，自己仿佛一直争气不起来，也硬气不起来。于是只能发泄般，气闷地一把将孟少飞从床上扯起，让他跪坐着正对不远处的那面落地镜……唐毅的大掌一整个握住孟少飞的下颌，五指陷入柔软脸颊的皮肉中，强硬逼迫他看向面前落地镜中的自己——  
“孟少飞，有没有人说过你很骚，嗯？”

——————

[Part2]

楔子>>>

看着眼前陷入极度羞耻感，浑身红得像只虾子的孟少飞，唐毅突然口干舌燥起来——撂狠话的时候，他怕是忘了预估“现场直播小警察自摸秀”对自己自制力的挑战性，以至于当下开始懊悔，曾经尝遍这副甜美肉体的自己，真的能有足够定力，撑到他独自把全套前戏做完？任何事，只要关乎孟少飞，对他而言就会有大概率失控的风险。人前高冷强硬的唐老大，在小警察面前，非但没了脾气，还常常像是被驯化的猫科动物一般，把自己最柔软的肚皮，毫不设防的袒露在对方面前。面对这样一个天然软萌的家伙，要硬气起来已然是不可能了，但老攻的威严岂能说丢就丢？该“硬”的时候，唐老大也会让他知道，糖衣炮弹的威力。

初期两人暧昧互动的阶段，孟少飞常常是主动的那一方——是他先跨出了那一步，拉近了彼此的内心；也是他先告白，让唐毅至今每每想起，心灵仍有被触动的波澜；更是他促成了两人的“距离负值”，让彼此感受到灵肉契合之后的情感升华——种种表象一度让唐毅以为，孟少飞天性热情，加之他动作快过思维的行动力，某种程度上在床事方面也应该会延续这种“强强制衡”的模式。谁能料想，床下如何生龙活虎的家伙，上了床竟然秒变怂货……不知是天生在性事上的笨拙使然，还是因为时常被某人的男性荷尔蒙撩到不知所措，总之自彼此建立亲密关系至今，回想为数不少的“激烈运动”过程，孟少飞总有些别别扭扭，情到浓时更是一副生涩未脱的模样，这让唐毅感觉有趣又可爱。

出了房门的孟少飞，战斗力或可媲美“平头哥”，烦谁怼谁鲁勇非常；但关起门上了床，充其量就是只炸了毛的猫，被逗弄急了，撸撸顺毛就能好……即便不服气每次都被压，也曾卯足了劲谋划反扑，奈何技术经验身板没一样能压得过他的男人，几番尝试都落得被镇压的下场——这样床上床下反差萌的家伙，常常让唐毅忍不住想欺负他，却也心甘情愿被吃得死死的。

只是转而想到，总被牵着鼻子走的自己，步步退让到原则底线全然失守，变得越来越不像自己。而两人相处的种种日常，对比四年前的模式，简直天翻地覆。他真不知该气“御夫有术”像是生来克自己的孟少飞，还是该恼被那家伙成功套牢丧失主权的自己……气与恼之间两相拉扯，最终却是道无解的伪命题。

堂堂黑道老大，竟已沦落到要在床笫间找优越感……被一班损友知道，会不会取笑他一辈子？无妨，解决问题的方式从来不是单线程的，可以选择“理性”方式沟通交流，但如果用“理”解决不了，也可以直接用“性”——不如就来试试“损友一号”Andy的方法论吧，看看被拴住下半身的孟警官，会不会变得乖顺服帖呢？

正文>>>

此刻在床上辗转反侧的孟少飞，才不会知道他男人心中的百转千回。前一秒还沉浸在自渎的性兴奋中，后一秒未着寸缕的身体，却毫无预警地袒露在敞亮的落地镜前。被男人牢牢握住的下颌，传来细密的疼痛，真切到让宕机中的大脑一秒回神，男人低醇的嗓音，正贴着他滚烫的耳廓传来——  
“孟少飞，有没有人说过你很骚？”  
闻言，他的视线在镜中直直撞上了唐毅挑情的眸，那饥饿的眼神毫不掩饰地传递着想要将他拆吃入腹的欲望。似是被这样露骨的逼视烫到一般，孟少飞艰难地撇着头想要躲开，挣扎间忽略了男人在他腹下的细碎动作。

须臾，硬到快要忍不住释放的性器被突然握住，紧接着某种让他濒临窒息的禁锢物，毫无预警地箍住了阴茎根部，突来的胀痛感将射精的冲动瞬间收拢压制……孟少飞怔愣几秒，略显迟钝的视线，不可置信的向下望去，挺翘着频频抽动的“孟小飞”，在那个紧锁根部的透明乳胶环状物的压迫下严重充血……大脑从震惊中恢复意识的第一反应，便是操控双手去摘除那个让他难受到极点的枷锁，但唐毅的手却快他一步，反拗过他的双腕，牢牢箍在身后。

“唐毅——你！”孟少飞惊颤得转头看向身侧对他做着过分事情的男人，换来对方贴近他脸颊蹭动耳语的亲昵安抚，耳廓脸侧颈窝一一被男人细密啄吻着，手中却预谋着更过分的事……  
“宝贝，别急，还没弄好哦……”  
孟少飞被亲吻安抚缓下的躁动与抗拒，在下一秒徒然转变为激烈的挣扎——敏感的冠状沟处，突然被箍上了一只同样的环状物，但和锁在阴茎根部的那一只不同，这只带着振荡的电流……被敏感部位传来的急剧刺激瞬间震飞了心魂，孟少飞忽地瞪大了眼，整个身子猛然向上挺直绷紧，晕满潮红的胸膛震颤着顶起，圆润喉结在一声压不住的惊叫之后，激烈滚动着。  
“呃啊——拿开！快点……唔……”  
第一波的刺激已经逼出了孟少飞的生理泪液，挣扎不休的手腕始终被男人牢牢缚在身后动弹不了，紧绷过后体力耗尽，撑不住的身子向后软倒，落入炙热的怀抱。

“孟警官，还记得刚刚自己说过什么吗？任何事，嗯？别这么快投降，还早呢。”  
男人沉着嗓音说了什么，孟少飞懵懵然听不真切，先前自慰时抹过的润滑液，在沾染到的每寸肌肤上持续发热。此时此刻，即便再轻浅的抚慰，肿胀充血的性器也能很快触发高潮，如今又多了冠状沟处能逼疯人的强劲电流，让孟少飞急迫地想要释放，却被紧密卡在阴茎根部的锁精环，扼住了疯狂血液的涌动——欲射冲动下的酸软酥麻，被桎梏压迫的充血胀痛，还有肆意亵玩之下的羞愤难当……同一时间，这副可怜的身体被各种官感冲刷，眼看快要崩盘。

然而今晚的唐毅，像是打定主意要试探孟少飞的承受极限，以往只停留在想象却压抑着未做的，今晚就借着对方的心甘情愿和自己被酒精软化的自制力付诸行动吧。于是，身前已全盘失守的孟少飞，并没有再多的心力让身后的境况幸免于难。只是，前不久才放话要看他自渎“不插手”的唐某人，最后还是没能忍住亲自上手了；同样前不久才“视死如归”任凭处置的孟某人，此刻更是从未这般后悔过自己的不知死活。

Andy给的盒子里，仅剩下两样物件还未派上用场，唐毅看了眼便忍不住失笑——Andy那家伙，看样子是被调教的很彻底了，但依他对自己好兄弟的了解，多半是Andy主动“求调教”的可能性居高——盒子里静静躺着一副调教专用的精致皮手铐，宽厚的皮质光滑柔韧，泛着暗搓搓的幽光，皮革独有的香味与错综纹理清晰可辩。

唐毅抵着身前浑身虚软的人，将他仰面推躺在床头，一个跨坐压制住他的腿根，让对方的下半身完全无法动弹。居高临下的俯瞰视角，死死盯着小警察求哀露怯的红肿兔子眼，满眼满眸皆是赤裸裸的侵略性。然后开始慢条斯理地轮流为两只手腕带上枷锁——左手被套入腕拷内，收拢皮扣至挣脱不开的紧度，接着换右手被同样的方式牢牢拷住，最后将两只皮套中央连接处的锁扣，扣在了床柱上……好似猎人在享受捕猎过程一样，动作间像是放慢倍速播放般的刻意。盒子里的诸多物件中，唯有这副手铐是实际意义上能让他“乖顺服帖”的东西，因为戴上之后，整个上半身的反抗力将全线瓦解。

看着仰躺在床上已然动弹不得的孟少飞，仍存有一丝侥幸般，不死心地拉扯着手铐尝试挣脱，唐毅嘴角的弧线、眼眉的弯度，牵引着颧骨处肌肉的耸动，将这张纯男性的面孔染上了一抹邪肆，却在孟少飞受惊野鹿般的眼眸里，投射出更多让他唯恐无法承受的暗示。施加在他身上的种种惩罚，每样都让他以为，最严重不过当下了，但唐毅每次都能刷新他对“当下”的认知。

就如同此刻，唐毅后退身体，将孟少飞的下半身整个提起，迫使脊背完全抬离床铺——这个姿势将他不愿示人的私密处完全暴露出来，而身下那处被扼住了唯一的发泄管道，又被不间断刺激着敏感带的紫红色硬物，也大喇喇地出现在孟少飞的视野里，让他直观而清晰地感受到自己的身体有多热情，又有多浪荡——这个姿势也让孟少飞误以为，唐毅终于要提枪上阵，进入自己的身体。只是没想到，进入他身体的另有其物。

被牢牢握住腿根向下施压，维持着双腿大张姿势的孟少飞，却看到唐毅又拿起了那支被弃置一旁的软管。尝过这特制润滑剂带来的火辣滋味，孟少飞原本已经放弃挣扎的肢体，又开始抗拒的扭动起来。他想要开口让唐毅放过他，话到嘴边却在对方明显的嘲弄眼神下噤了声。唐毅硬下心肠无视身下人欲言又止的哀求表情，从一开始已经步步为营的调教计划，今晚绝不会让他再用那副软萌的表情蒙混过关了。

唐毅收回容易被干扰而心软的视线，专注于手里的动作——从头到尾，哪怕再如何心有不甘愤懑难平，他也不愿意伤了小警察分毫。借着初时留在他体内的滑液，他又挤多了一些耐心做着扩张，孟少飞苦苦挨着前后夹击的刺激，喘息声都带着颤音，直到紧绷的穴口足以容纳三指的程度时，神志已然涣散。唐毅在他愣神之际，将软管的开口处压入小小的菊穴，握住尾端直接对着张弛收缩的穴口顶了进去——  
“唔——啊！”  
光滑的软管将穴口的褶皱层层撑开，冰凉的管壁紧贴着紧绷的甬道，就着之前扩张留下的湿滑，被直直捅进后穴深处。软管内冰冷的润滑液，顺势被大量挤入高热的肠道内，底部的软肉受到刺激，疯狂的蠕动震颤……仅有的性经验还停留在有限的体位和有限的行为模式上，没想过会被唐毅用出格方式对待的孟少飞，被惊到低喊出来——他一直觉得在做爱的时候呻吟出声，是女人才会做的事。他一个大男人，挨过子弹的疼都能忍了，却每每在床上被激到失控喊叫，让他觉得无比丢脸。

只是当下，唐毅再次升级了他在床上的“技能点”，从未被如此对待过的青涩身体，正诚实而直白地反馈出当下的震惊与无措。该死的羞耻感几乎挤爆了孟少飞的思维，被自己的叫声羞到无地自容，他兀地将脸整个埋入自己被限制了行动的弯臂中，倔强地死死咬住牙根呜咽重喘，再不愿让丢脸的声音明晃晃地传入彼此的耳朵里。羞赧的表情或许能被遮掩起来，但身体的极度亢奋，却在视线受阻的情况下，变成了唯一的感知。

柔软的后穴已被彻底浸润，里里外外每一寸都湿透了，甬道内被灌满了凉液，吞不下的湿滑正随着男人握住软管进出的动作，被滴滴答答的带出来，腿根臀瓣水光一片，并快速在臀下的床单处留下大滩湿渍。孟少飞抽搐着频频扭臀，急急躲着男人使坏的手。  
“唐毅——嗯……别这样！拿出来——”  
如他所愿，整支挤空的软管被抽出体外，随意丢置一边，孟少飞堪堪缓了口气。虽然这具身体的主人，似乎相当排斥体内被塞入的异物，但兀然落空的肉穴却贪婪蠕动着渴望被再次填满。为了满足眼前这幅热情躯体的本能意愿，一个更大更硬的物件取而代之地挤入，瞬间又填补了甬道的空虚——  
“呜……呃啊！”  
孟少飞的身体在长时间的开拓过后，已足够湿润能承受肆意的对待，于是唐毅没有手软地将一支直径约三、四指宽的电动按摩棒，直直推入孟少飞的后穴，并毫无保留的一插到底——这便是盒子里的最后一件小道具，也是一连串调教步骤的重头戏。被突然贯入的硬物从入口涨满至最深处，穴口轻微撕扯的痛感，伴随着激擦前列腺而过的猛烈快意，先后在他的神经末梢炸开，咬在牙关抵在舌尖的重喘与低吟，再次不受控制的被挤出齿缝。受困的双手激烈地拉扯着皮拷的锁链，受不住的频频弓起身子……然而，急促的吐息，难耐的挣扎，并没有带来更多的清醒或者氧气，他的每寸神智与呼吸，在男人启动了某个开关键的瞬间，被凶猛的欲火焚化殆尽……

充斥着整个甬道的凉润液体，被嗡嗡作响的电动棒翻搅着大量溅射出体外，初时穴口被撑开的涩意渐渐缓解，但生嫩的甬道内壁，第一次被带着电流高频震动的硬物激烈摩擦，酸软刺麻的感觉被神经反射为某种难耐的痛楚。更火上浇油的是，润滑剂最初的清凉稍纵即逝，过后逐渐产生的热辣感却徒然激增，将内里的软肉灼烧至熟烂，而这种陌生的痛楚，更是让孟少飞有如挠心般的抓狂。

前后的敏感部位都在持续过电的刺激下获得前所未有的战栗感，激切的射意却也持续被压制着无法如愿，孟少飞惊恐地感觉自己的身体快要坏掉，应激反应让他缩起身子本能的开始抗拒。更严重的是，他的内心深处，竟有些期待这种身体被彻底弄坏所能换取的未知极乐。此刻他好想狠狠敲打脑袋自问：孟少飞，你是疯了么？！

唐毅自然也是感觉到了身下人的抗拒反应，紧绷的后穴频频收缩，手中握着的电动棒，进出间变得越来越困难，于是他俯下身轻舔啃咬着孟少飞透红滚烫的耳垂——  
“放松点宝贝，乖乖吞进去……你知道我的尺寸，如果这个都吃不下，要怎么容纳我的？”  
唐毅一边半诱哄半逼迫孟少飞放松身体适应，一边握住按摩棒缓慢地浅送浅插，时而抵在甬道深处扭转按压，将穴肉摩弄的通红肿胀……激喘伴随着求饶的低吟，锁链扯动撞击床柱发出的铿锵声响，在两人间形成环绕式的结界，周遭的空气变得潮湿而炙热，氧气大量消耗。被轻易抛上浪尖，又重重回落海底，却始终到达不了极乐的制高点，眼前这具面对情欲还未能熟练响应的身体，因为无法一次承载过多超负荷的起落，整个开始不受控制地抽搐。

就在孟少飞神经即将崩断的当口，唐毅突然释放了勒在他性器根部的锁精环——瞬间畅通无阻的精关，仿佛被狠狠撞开一样，浓白精液如泄洪般猝不及防地磅礴而出，从未经受过的肉体舒爽，几乎震断了孟少飞紧绷到极限的神经。他闷哼着整个人缩成一团，颤抖战栗，不能自已，一张俊脸皱成了包子，喉间随着巨大能量释放而挤出的低吼和嘶喊，持续到最后变成了无意识的嘤咽……强劲的喷射过后，大脑一片留白，孟少飞整个人如同泄了气的皮球一般脱力瘫软，被生理泪水长久浸润至红肿的一双大眼半眯着，透出的星星点点眸光，只剩下失神和茫然……

唐毅非常满意眼前所目睹的整个过程，第一次在床上采用非常规的方式进行激烈地试探，让他更清楚的知道孟少飞的承受底限，或许并没有他自己所认为的这么浅显。而这更符合唐毅心中对孟少飞的认知：“命大又硬还足够皮实”——往后在床上或许他不用再小心翼翼，将他当做易碎品般不敢肆意妄为；相对应的，孟少飞会在更彻底的调教下，成为唐老大目标计划中更乖顺服帖的情人，再遇到床下解决不了的问题，他们或许可以“达成共识”在床上慢慢解决。

在这个以“性”开端，以“欲”制衡，以“爱与和平”达成的美好念想里，唐老大的下一步调教计划仍待实施中。昏昏然的小警察，迷惘间似乎本能的感知到了即将发生的，更多超乎他感官认知的激烈运动，无力的身体不自觉地又颤了颤…

——————

[Part3]

楔子>>>

被惊涛骇浪冲刷过后的身体，有一段时间处于不知今昔为何日的虚无状态，孟少飞感觉自己像是灵魂出窍了一般，六魄七魂随着射出的体液，被抽离了大半。他不知道这片昏茫之下，大脑宕机持续了多久，时间之于他短暂失去了意义。他瘫在那里，仍维持着双手被捆缚，身子弓缩着的姿势一动都不想动，从身体到思维全线罢工。身体里像是地震过后余波未平，时不时有震荡感在体内深处流窜。

床上一片狼藉，从体内抽出的按摩棒，湿淋淋的被随意扔在床褥的一角，孟少飞浑身上下都湿透了，汗水混合着体液，在激烈起伏的胸腹间留下斑驳的反光点……那可恶的男人！以这些年对唐毅的了解，今天发生在他身上的这一连串过分的事情，是孟少飞认知里的唐毅所不会做的。也因此，“全世界最了解他的人”秉着这份笃定，当下所受的震惊，远远大过身体的感官刺激，让他失魂更让他心悸。

至今近三十年的人生里，小警察并没有什么机会接触到这些“稀奇古怪”的玩意儿。毕竟这是个连车顶窗可以开、车座椅可以动这类事，都觉得好奇有趣的家伙，对他而言，这些“奇怪玩意儿”原来还可以被这样用在身体的某些部位上，类似的认知，算是可以列入私密档案的奇闻异事了，这还真是个大千世界呢。那时，李至德一句“乡巴佬”，听在唐老大耳朵里，倒是把孟警官的憨直，带出了一丝令人发噱的可爱劲儿。

人前面无表情死人脸的大冰山，只有在两人独处的私人空间里，才会表情多一点，语气软一点，整个人暖一点，对他更宠一点，甚至在床上也更猛一点……咳！歹势哦，奇怪的想法又跑出来了……可这些一点一滴，都只因为对象是孟少飞——小警察的占有欲就是来自于对这份专属权益的自信与笃定。床上，偶尔他们也会为彼此制造一些小情趣，而往往都是孟少飞主动的，唐毅只是抱着戏谑由着他胡来，反正无论一开始谁主动，最后被压的人还是他孟少飞，没差。现在想来，他的这些“小”情趣还真是小到幼稚园的水准，近而立之年，才窥知“成人世界”的真正面目，孟少飞觉得自己好丢脸。

所以，思前想后，一切都是从Andy给的那个盒子开始的——只要有那狐狸精出没的地方，他家好好的唐毅就会变得奇怪，别以为他已经忘了之前酒吧里那个挑衅的吻，更别说他记仇，捍卫“老攻”主权，匹夫有责，虽远必诛之！正胡思乱想的孟少飞暗暗下定决心，要让唐毅离那狐狸精远一点。朋友也好，激烈运动的朋友也罢，甚至男朋友都行……他孟少飞要一个人全包了！

正文>>>

等待高潮过后的晕眩感慢慢退散的那段时间里，唐毅翻动着孟少飞软趴趴的身体，将额外加注的物件悉数去除。其实即便没有这些助兴的小道具，他也有足够的自信，可以让孟少飞在床上求饶。正如之前每一次的“激烈运动”那样，他的小警察无论做多少次，都还是一副不谙世事的单纯模样。情潮退却后，浑身无力又很好欺负的样子，跟他下了床的爆冲脾性，完全判若两人。可是不管何种面貌的孟少飞，都从来不懂得拒绝自己，在他这里不论是得的糖或是受的伤，小警察都照单全收。可越是面对如此软萌的存在，唐毅体内的暴虐因子越是抑制不住地往外翻涌……孟少飞乖顺地承接了他的所有情绪，也不意外成了他生命里唯一的出入口。

难怪江劲堂总喜欢三八兮兮地亏他——能让万年冰山融化，那孟警官也算是难能一见的宝物了——唐毅却忍不住在心里叹气，孟少飞怕不是什么难得的宝物，而是攻心的毒物吧。而自己就这么后知后觉地陷入了他的圈套，轻易中了他的毒。以往千杯不倒还清醒异常，如今一瓶酒就能瓦解他的判断力，又加之Andy的怂恿……其实一切都不过是他由着自己肆意妄为的借口。一场荒唐床事，过程让孟少飞“心惊惊”又“皮皮挫”，震惊大过于肉体欢愉，真正陷落情迷的反倒是唐毅自己——他早忘了自己这出调教戏码的原本目的，如今他满脑只想将未尽的情事继续下去。

孟少飞缩着的身子，任唐毅翻来覆去地折腾，最后呈俯卧状被压趴在床。背对着那个牵动他身心的男人，孟少飞有些没有安全感，做爱时他更习惯于迎面抱着他，当情潮巅峰来袭，他们能在彼此的拥抱中，迎接同频率的震颤、同步调的呼吸。感觉身后男人的裸躯覆了上来，高热的体温，贲动的肌肉，让孟少飞浑身震了震——唐毅还没打算放过他吗？

“不要生我的气……就算重来一百次，我还是会毫不犹豫的挡在枪口前……”  
听着孟少飞喃喃自语般的话，让唐毅清晰直面对方的坚定意志，于是心底的意难平再一次破开静好的虚假表象，直指自己轻易动摇的内心。从什么时候起，他已经将孟少飞摆在了天平上分量更吃重的那一边？平衡偏颇得如此严重。曾经在任何关乎唐爷的事情上，他也是这般靡坚不摧而不留余地，却最终被孟少飞以摧枯拉朽的方式变为了绕指柔。

“孟少飞，有时候我真觉得你背后长了翅膀……但你知道，我有多想把这对翅膀折断吗？让你从此担不起大义，让你再也飞不起来……”  
说话间，唐毅一只骨节分明的手，像是真能摸到蓬松柔软的羽毛一般，在孟少飞的背脊与肩胛骨处游弋。孟少飞很想告诉他的男人，那才不是什么大义，那只是一份单纯的小爱罢了，这和身份与职责并无干系。都说最长情的告白是陪伴，未来的路多崎岖，他都会是那个陪他一起走完的人。他孟少飞可以耐住世俗眼光，可以过着今日生明日死的生活，他甚至可以以命抵命……只因比起死亡，他更害怕的是：活着，却要面对失去他的风险，无论生离或是死别。

唐毅眯着眼，从他蒙着一片细汗的背脊，沿着深凹的脊柱沟，滑向他光润挺翘的窄臀……眼神的侵略，仿佛要在孟少飞的脊梁上，烧穿一个洞来。这具身体，从里到外唐毅早就熟透，却每次仍会为之吸引而留驻视线：削瘦嶙峋而异常平整的肩胛骨，从后颈一路节节凸起的脊梁骨两边延展开来，像是蝴蝶的骨翅，随着肢体动作起伏扇动，脆弱却又强韧。每每注视着这份矛盾的美感，唐毅也会由之产生背道而驰的念想，一面想着狠狠捏碎，一面却忍不住护在心尖。

“孟少飞，我该拿你怎么办……”  
男人无奈的声音，幽沉地在孟少飞的耳畔回响，转瞬化作情愫萦绕心间——孟少飞最见不得软化的唐毅，更听不得他无助的叹慰，心脏因此被狠狠纠紧的感受，逼得孟少飞鼻腔酸涩。他好想转过身去抱住他的男人，就如同那晚，深埋已久的真相被毫无预警地剖开——同样被剖开的还有唐毅那颗从未愈合滴着血的心脏——孟少飞永远都记得他撕心裂肺的嘶吼声，和最后留在自己怀里崩溃的泪，可他除了紧紧抱着心疼到一同流泪，却别无他法。

孟少飞自我清算了所有资产的加总，一穷二白的自己，有的也不过就是一腔正义热血和旺盛坚韧的生命力，还有一具随时准备着为保护普通老百姓而献身的躯体——严格来说，这具躯体甚至不专属于唐毅。孟少飞心底的天平并未向着唐毅偏颇，他一直以己微薄之力坚守着光明与正义，继承前辈遗志点燃风中的油灯，成为一名合格的守灯人，指引世人在正道上前行。他其实没能真正为唐毅做什么，却最终用他的妥协和放弃，换取并保全了所谓的大义。

喜欢，本是件很私人的事情，强求不得更控制不了。喜欢唐毅，是他孟少飞的事，而他的男人能回应多少，那得靠他自己努力。即便卑微，亦是自己的选择，他从未奢想过，唐毅受着他的牵引，能从黑暗中迈出多少步。虽然并不后悔以命相抵，逼着唐毅放弃他亲手复仇的执念，但这样的方式，却是孟少飞自己所为之不齿的——什么时候起，爱成了要挟彼此的筹码？如果没了以爱为名的前提，他还能如此笃定，稳稳占据着他所谓正义一方的第一人称视角？即便唐毅的世界，永远处于月球背面的阴影里；即便世人眼中，黑与白势不两立，但作为彼此即将共度一生的爱人，他未能顾及唐毅的直观感受，他甚至没有问过他，是否真正愿意被他引入光明。

“唐毅……唐，对不起……”  
孟少飞略有哽咽的低哑嗓音里，浓浓的歉意被清晰的传入唐毅的耳朵里，令他抚摩着孟少飞肩胛骨的动作随之一顿。  
“再也不要对我做这样的事了……孟少飞，你对我的意义，难道自己没有半点自知之明吗？”  
孟少飞似乎从没想过，他身上每处因唐毅所受的伤，都会以成倍的痛苦，加注在唐毅自己身上，这种残忍是他们共同造成的。

忆起枪口被迫抵住孟少飞左胸的那一刻，唐毅心脏骤停过后，心下只剩冗长而无止境的后怕。几次三番在自己面前受伤的孟少飞，却仍信誓旦旦地告诉他：下次，下下次，下下下次……无论重来多少次，他孟少飞的选择永远不会变。而这样的决绝，对唐毅来说等同于没有选择。所以他只能被动接受可能痛失所爱的无尽苦楚与绝望，是吗？嘴上说着歉意，可骨子里仍是一意孤行的孟少飞，让唐毅觉得自己被气笑了。

“孟警官，你连道歉都这么口是心非吗？十足的骗子！所以说……我更喜欢直接跟你的身体交流，它可比你诚恳的多……”  
唐毅的语气里，多了一丝愤懑，不打算再给他机会开口——听着他孟少飞的正义宣言，喝着他的毒鸡汤，让唐毅变得妇人之仁，变得越来越不像自己，真是够了……或许，孟警官还是把开口的机会，用在呻吟和喊叫上更顺耳些。

唐毅一掌压制住孟少飞的背部，另一只手臂穿过他的小腹将他的下半身捞起，膝盖插入他跪在床上的双腿之间，将他的腿撑得更开。孟少飞被迫以M字形趴跪着，这个羞耻的姿势，让他的后穴毫无保留赤裸裸的展示在他身后的男人眼前。早先被按摩棒扩张过的酥软穴口，已经略有些红肿，正被男人怒张到极致的性器顶着磨弄。龟头碾压着慢慢撑开沾满滑液的褶皱用力推挤进去，然后不等紧绷的甬道适应瞬间被胀到极致的巨大扩张力，便豪不犹豫地全根尽入一插到底——

“啊——痛！”  
后穴因为肿胀而更形逼仄，唐毅怒张的性器尺寸又较平时更凶悍，挤入的当下，撕裂的钝痛混杂着激擦过后的涩意，瞬间传入中枢神经。即使里面已经足够湿润，但尺寸差异过大，已超出身体短暂能承受的限度。孟少飞还没来得及喘息适应初时的入侵，紧跟着颤巍巍的甬道就被毫不收敛的蛮力一路撑满到底，一声痛吟从窒住呼吸的胸腔里被挤压出来。

以往在床上，唐毅一直对他有着十足的耐性，每每前戏做到让他出声乞求才会真正进入他，等待他适应的过程更是温柔至极。会顾着他的感受，疼了爽了，他的男人似乎比他更快感知到，如今这般粗暴对待，是不曾有过的待遇。更何况前一波“激烈运动”过后，身体每一处均历经长时间的亢奋，被过度刺激的内壁一度保持着充血状态无法消退，凹凸不平的表面肌理被硬物摩擦而过，每寸都带着深浅不一的异样感触。

体内胀得太满撑得太疼，孟少飞连呼吸都变得小心翼翼，深怕一不小心连带引发甬道内里的收缩，以至于被那源源不断释放着野蛮破坏力的庞然大物撑破。后入的体位过于羞耻，被强压着完全暴露自己而被动迎合男人的入侵，好似一场野蛮未开化的兽交，这让承受一方在心理上产生极大的冲击；相反，却能让进攻一方开拓疆土，探究更深入的领域。所以，这个姿势，是唐毅的最爱，却是孟少飞最排斥的，而既然今晚的主题是“惩罚”，那孟警官自然是没得选了。

眼前这具身体太过紧绷，孟少飞死死绞着他，让他滞阻难行。唐毅缓慢抽插耐心地做着活塞运动，大掌不再压着他的背，而是合握在孟少飞的腰侧，那里的肌肉柔韧又弹性十足。唐毅早先就发现了孟少飞的腰窝很敏感——那日因红叶连番出言不逊诋毁李丽真，直愣愣戳到了孟少飞心中的死穴，遂引发推搡……这恐怕是唐毅第一次在孟少飞身上留下自己直接造成的伤。看着小警察愤懑的摔门出去，过了很久又蔫蔫的拖着疲惫的双腿进屋，一种名为心疼的情绪在唐毅心间萦绕久久不散……于是便有了他们之间的第一次肌肤相亲，借着擦药的名义，唐毅将小警察几乎摸了个遍。也是从那一次起，他似乎知晓了一些关于孟少飞身体的秘密——连他自己都不知道的秘密。

唐毅握住身前人的软腰，掌心的热度熨着肌肤表面很快层层渗透进去。心里感叹着，哪有男人的腰这么细又这么软的？真怕一个用力撞断了。唐毅双手的四指抵着孟少飞侧腹的人鱼线，一边按压摩弄，一边寻找着腹股沟附近某处能引发强烈酸软的穴位，双手拇指则沿着凹陷的腰窝上下滑动，虎口不时掐揉腰肉……几番来回，这双手的每根手指似乎都找到了各司其职的位置。掌间每一次的施力，都像是在他的腰腹间通电一般，让他不时的阵阵紧缩躲着唐毅的手，腰身硬挺起来又很快软了下去，而身后填满他的巨硕硬物仍维持着匀速的律动，在敏感的前列腺周围撩擦着……于是小警察嘴里含不住的闷哼，如踩点般迎合着男人里应外合的手段。孟少飞算是领教了他男人在床上的老辣高招了，心里却冒着酸泡泡——技术这么好还又大又硬，难怪可以男女通吃了，这招数谁顶得住啊……

初时进入的紧迫感，在大量润滑剂的浸润下，变得顺畅起来。被反复撑开抽离，鼓胀收缩，孟少飞虽然渐渐适应了扩张的痛，但体内盈满的热烫滑液，在唐毅同样热烫的硬物进出间，被搅弄的沸腾起来，每次摩擦都会在他敏感的后穴里制造出难耐的灼痛。

“呜……疼——唐毅……别这样……”  
耳边听到孟少飞哀哀的告饶声，唐毅缓下动作，前倾俯低的上半身熨贴着他汗湿的背脊。  
“宝贝，你里面都湿透了……还会疼吗？夹这么紧，呵……分明就很喜欢这样。”  
说着调情的荤话，下身却还是心软地放柔了力道。只是每每轻浅抽插几下，就会重重的往里顶一次，巨大的龟头破开直肠深处娇羞含苞的穴肉，顶在毫无防备的底部软嫩处。而这个时候，唐毅的手掌会同步刺激他腹股沟与腰窝处的敏感带，当男人坚实的小腹一次次狠狠撞上他泥泞不堪的臀肉，孟少飞死死咬在嘴里的难耐低吟就会飘出来，直至被痛爽的哭腔拉扯出破音。

这场体力与承受力的抵死博弈中，孟少飞最先败下阵来。被男人频率加快的动作顶地前后晃荡，腰腹间流窜着要命的电流，让他忍不住费力撑起虚软的身体，双手得空握住唐毅的两只手腕，阻止他继续操控他身体的敏感带。体位的变化，身体的重心被向下移动，孟少飞直起的上半身因为无处借力，直接仰倒在唐毅怀里，而两人紧密相连的下半身，则因为压力使得唐毅的性器直直贯入体内深处。孟少飞几乎像是被钉在唐毅的性器上一般……

孟少飞射出来的时候，唐毅还在冲刺期，埋在后穴里凶悍坚挺的硬物，正疯狂律动着寻求自身节奏的巅峰，每每冲撞都让孟少飞的身子耐不住力道惊跳起来。高潮下抽搐不已的甬道，引发柔软穴肉急剧收缩，唐毅的性器被挤压着又鼓胀了一圈，进出间多了份滞阻，摩擦却成倍上升。孟少飞撑不住的仰头靠入唐毅的颈窝处，换来对方偏头印在他颈侧的细密亲吻。高潮后的不应期，因为唐毅变本加厉的撞击，被频频挤压到了敏感的前列腺，刚刚才射过半软下去的“孟小飞”，竟然又被酥麻入骨地刺激到硬挺起来，他的性器通体光滑，勃起后的尺寸也不容小觑，龟头通红而肉感十足，马眼甚至兴奋地溢出透明的前精……

这还是第一次，孟少飞在唐毅身下，间隔这么短就能硬起来。他身后的男人自然也是发现了他的身体变化，一边做着最后的冲刺，一边嘴上还在调侃他。  
“被男人压这么兴奋吗？孟警官……看样子是真喜欢这个体位了，是不是？”  
唐毅说着将孟少飞的脸转向一边，两人的视线一同撞进了不远处的落地镜里，不看还好，这一看孟少飞整个人都臊了起来。镜子里两具美好的肉体交叠着，唐毅强壮的弯臂牢牢圈着他，而他撑不住身子的双手，向后支在唐毅健硕的大腿处。甚至连唐毅赤红的性器如何在他身体里进出，都被窥视的相当清晰。只看了一眼，孟少飞便撇开头去，这着实太羞人了……

——————

[Part4]

楔子>>>

当欲望暂时消退，思绪渐入清明，横亘于两人之间诸多未解困扰，仍是客观存在的现状。曾处于身份立场的矛盾点，曾被划定在黑白相悖的对立面，是非判定因果归责，在彼此的世界里，有着大相径庭的结论。长久以来受各自人生轨迹牵引，所形成定式的思维惯性与处世行径；社会背景成长环境潜移默化下，根深蒂固却南辕北辙的视角及认知——唐毅与孟少飞，像是两条本无交集的平行线，彻头彻尾的不同。

然而，大起大落的人生线谱中，事件以不同频率出现，两条平行线被越来越多途经的线程贯穿缠绕。不知从何时起，也不知谁起的头，他们都不自觉偏离了既定轨道——不平行，必相交。他们的结合像是自然规律一般理所当然。

曾经孑然一身的孟少飞，拥有过简单平凡的小确幸，体悟过人生岔道口的彷徨无措，更尝过失去后不知何时会结束的痛。在参与了唐毅的人生，感知他所经历的一切喜悲，曾经“身受”过的让他加倍“感同”。有一种爱情，或可生死相交；有一种亲情，亦可肝胆相照；有一种友情，更可魂牵梦绕——在唐毅与孟少飞的情感世界里，他们之间的羁绊已非小情小爱。

四年多的光景里，两人从针锋相对恨不能老死不相往来，到惺惺相惜甚而互许不离不弃，此间百转千回，曾跌破黑白两道、亲友仇敌无数众人的眼镜。也正因如此，不论自身主观视角的明察，或是他人旁敲侧击的暗示，他们从未否定或回避彼此之间存在的落差。想来求同存异或许过于言之轻巧，却是唐毅与孟少飞始于殊途终于同归的相融之道。

只是，他们都还年轻，仍在人生试炼的进程里摸索，学着正视差异彼此包容，尊重对方的社会关系，相携成长共进退。原本同极相斥的两个独立个体，慢慢向着对方努力迈进，直至跨过相吸的临界点，终于并轨交融。但最基本的，或许还是坦诚。世间并不存在无条件无依据的信任，如果有，那只是愚忠。信任基于接纳与付出，允许对方进到你内心的某个层面，并给予对方能感知到的切实回应，这便是安全感。

有些事，并不会因为不提不说而自行消散，相反，会将隔阂的鸿沟凿裂得更深。如果正视直面，可以破开不必要的迂回，蜕去谨小慎微的易碎外壳，让彼此的关系更纯粹也更坚韧——即便明知会因此引发短暂阵痛，却也是磨合过程中毫无捷径可言的必要环节——所以，冲动鲁莽如孟少飞，内心却是明晰通透的，他惯来都会选择抛出犀利直球。爱上唐毅，就是这么简单，他不需要谁来说三道四；以命相抵的胁迫，即便是基于正义，他也并不觉得自己有权站在道德的制高点；以爱之名，如果最终却带来伤害，他必将倾其所有尽力补偿。而这些，他不想让唐毅用猜的，而是直白的、明确的、用讲的，让他清楚知道。

——————————

蒙入夜幕的行天盟主宅，这晚不知怎的，又回到了几个月前“生人勿进”的状态。只是这次，却不是老大亲自下的指令。本来宅子内外的夜间安保部署正如常进行，却因为他们酒醉夜归的老板，打破了宁静。虽然身边跟了很久的小弟，都因为难得看到老板喝醉而觉得出奇，但有孟警官照料着，他们也都以为这段小插曲不会再有下文。不曾想过没多久，二楼主卧传来让人面红耳赤的声响，让负责主宅附近安保的一班小弟们，面面相觑手足无措起来。

他们不是没撞见过唐老大跟孟警官的亲昵，热恋期的两人，光眼神交互就能闪瞎众人狗眼。而二楼的所有房间，隔音系统都做得相当到位，毕竟是老板的私人区域。他们虽然偶尔能从二楼的落地窗，寥寥窥见交叠的人影，但往往撞见这种情况，小弟们也都识趣地非礼勿视。像今晚这样动静之大，落地窗下竟能听到，这次老板借着酒劲，是不是玩得有点大……孟警官那辨识度极高的声音都变了调，隐约还能听到求饶和惊叫声，光听声音都不知是爽是疼，让一众非战斗人员不知道该捂着耳朵迅速撤离，还是待在原地继续听墙角。虽然孟警官看着皮实命又大，但怕是也招架不住他们老板的手腕吧……毕竟道上传的那些男女通吃的艳史，怕也不是空穴来风吧。真怕唐老大好不容易追回来的宝贝，被他不知轻重的弄死……这一夜，楼上的声响此消彼长，行天盟的“皇帝”大人不管不顾，真真急刹了底下一班操碎心的“太监”。

正文>>>

二楼卧室紧闭的房门内，腥甜浓郁的麝香味飘散弥漫，久未停歇的肉体拍击声夹杂着亢吟粗喘，撩拨满室春光。两具高频率交缠律动的男性躯体，在昏黄夜灯的映照下，蒙上了一层旖旎光晕。唐毅肌肉虬结的弯臂，牢牢困住身前男人削瘦的身体，借着下压的力道，迎合越来越狂放的进击，每每将粗壮的紫红色硬物狠狠贯入紧致的体内，都能换得怀里那人哀哀求饶的呜咽。血脉贲张的一幕幕，被不远处角落里的落地镜，一丝不漏的清晰记录下来，并随之投射入两人时不时在镜中勾缠的视线里。

唐毅的撞击渐渐失速，变得全无章法，额前的碎发随着激烈的肢体动作垂落下来，遮住了布满红血丝的眼，整张脸隐匿在阴影里，愈发显得沉郁邪黑。情绪爆发牵出的狂欲极具攻击性，叫嚣着将孟少飞整个燃尽。一波未平一波又起，许是羞耻于之前太过外放不知收敛造成的过大动静，又或是实在撑不住脱力的身体，孟少飞膝盖打着颤软软向前俯趴在床上，顺势将整张脸埋入枕头，把自己控制不住的声音藏起来。可是身后的男人才没有这么容易就放过他，被弃之一边、让小警察胆寒的某样物件，像是被玩上瘾一般，被唐毅再次摸了过来，趁着小警察埋头不自知又全无防备的当口，又一次箍上他硬挺勃发的分身根部——

尝过一次便再难忘记的胀痛感，又再一次铺天盖地的袭来，后穴里变本加厉横冲直撞的巨物，仿佛在告诉他，刚刚只是演习。被迫接受扩张到极致的疼痛和体内仿佛要撑破他身体的猛兽，让孟少飞被激得蒙在胖胖的枕头里呜呜直叫，死死握着的拳头频频捶击床面，发泄着身体所受到的猛烈冲击。唐毅重喘着喉头上下翻滚，缓下被突然夹紧的甬道挤压至疼痛的快感，此刻他已完全不受理智枷锁的管束，对于身下这具专属于他的禁脔，他只想听从本能，征服驰骋，甚至摧毁。

“别这样……唐毅，拜托不要……啊——”  
孟少飞的体内又湿又热又紧，穴肉经受着高强度的摩擦，颤巍巍地抽搐紧缩。被迫接受粗暴的性爱，生理泪液早被逼到决堤，湿了满枕。一直隐忍着急促深喘来保持清醒，原本虚软无力的腰身却突然僵直，被唐毅狠狠撞到了某处敏感部位。  
“唔！不行……哈啊……那里……不行……”  
透着惊慌的声音被不断撞散，只字片语抖得如同秋风里的落叶，嘴唇更是被咬到青白斑驳。而唐毅也发现了他体内深处的热情反应：紧紧裹着他粗壮分身的穴肉，仿佛无数张娇嫩的小嘴紧密含吮，随着体内时不时的震颤而蠕动着。唐毅被夹的头皮发麻欲念勃发，弯臂搂过他抗拒闪躲的腰身，用力拖向自己，下身借着向后扯动的惯性，用力顶入更深更紧的地方——  
“啊——呃……”  
孟少飞大张着嘴，被直直捅到了要紧处，难忍的欲射冲动下，腹下的性器整个充血，筋脉贲起变得狰狞……可让他绝望的是，所有冲动都在到达顶点前，被生生扼住了唯一的出路。孟少飞一张俊脸憋得通红，脖颈处青筋暴出。

看着身下的人整个背部都拱了起来，好像一只炸了毛的猫，唐毅体内的邪恶因子又冒了出来。他单手固定住孟少飞的腰，另一手探向了他的腹下，惹来带着哭腔的惊喊——  
“呜呜呜……疼！别碰……疼啊……”  
被整个掂在手里的“孟小飞”，早因为过度充血却释放不了而变得敏感异常，任何轻微的触碰亦能带来强烈刺激，最后转化为麻痛。一时间，体内深处有太多不同的感官刺激迸发出来——小警察挨不住前后夹击，下身开始频频挺动身子，向上缩着躲着，嘴里的哀吟变得急切而渴求。身体被完全操控在身后男人的桎梏之下，按捺不住的嘶吼声，夹杂在“咕叽咕叽”的肉体拍击搅弄出来的水声中，压抑过后变得艰涩嘶哑却撩人异常，听在情人耳里，更像是催情物一般带着致命诱惑。

不消多时，一股强电流过境贯通全身，直击唐毅的中枢神经，多巴胺大量在体内分泌并迅速蔓延……胯下巨物爆胀一圈后，高潮酣畅将至，让他的动作全然失控——唐毅双掌牢牢钳住孟少飞激烈挣扎躲着蛮力攻击的腰，十指深陷入柔韧的皮肤里留下清晰指印，胯下顶击的力道更像是打桩一般狠狠贯入，大股大股炽热浓稠的浊液打在同样高热的穴壁上，烫得内里嫩肉一阵痉挛，本该毫无意外触发的高潮，却再一次被死死扼住了精关。

“唐……唐毅……让我出来……求你……让我射……”  
孟少飞嘤咽深喘着，难受的半撑起身子，想要伸手去触碰自己濒临缴械的分身。不想动作间，被唐毅仍在狠厉冲撞的蛮劲，重重顶到了充血肿胀的前列腺，下一秒一股暖流自身体深处急涌而出，随之而来仿佛将灵魂逼出窍一般的巨大能量，在身体里炸了开来——只有少数人有机会尝到的“前列腺高潮”，就这样毫无预警的降临在孟少飞的身上，曾有人将之形容为飞上天堂般的美妙。从未有过的极度舒爽，超出了身体所能承受的极限，大脑神经无力承接这波情潮巨浪而被瞬间崩断。孟少飞浑身紧绷僵持着，后穴兀地抽紧死死绞住体内的入侵物，瞪大的眸子里满是惶恐与无措，仰头惊叫却只张着嘴发不出声音，片刻便失了意识。

狂欲翻搅过后终得纾解，紧绷的情绪在舒张过后趋于平缓，初时充斥着愤懑与阴郁，此刻亦随着意识空白被冲淡。唐毅俯下身交叠着孟少飞瘫软的身体，埋首在他凹陷的背脊与后颈间，揉蹭着亲吻着，平复高潮过后的激喘。此刻脑海中只剩小警察高潮过后那张欲仙欲死的侧脸——泪眼弯眉春情难胜，左眼下方那颗不甚明显的泪痣，被生理泪水几度冲刷，点缀在绯红一片的眼尾下，显得格外醒目而娇怯，洁白的贝齿艳红的软舌，在半启的唇内忽隐忽现……明明做着最色情又浪荡的事，却仍是一副再纯情不过的表情，遇上这样的宝贝，真让人恨不能往死里弄他。

静默片刻，唐毅才发现孟少飞被爽晕了过去，嘴角的弯度渐渐上扬，手下的动作还是小心翼翼地将身下脱力的人转正拦进怀里。这才看到他硬挺充血的下体尚未消退，于是悄悄替“孟小飞”松了绑，一小股急不可耐的透明前精涌了出来，马眼周遭一片濡湿……所以，刚刚那高潮的反应是什么？没有射精却还被高潮击晕，这家伙会不会太弱了点？床上这么不经事，看样子有必要好好调教一番……直到未来某天，唐毅很偶然了解到了“前列腺高潮”的来龙去脉，再回想到孟少飞少有被弄晕的经历——自此小警察在床上的“遭遇”变得更加心惊惊，他腹黑的老攻总惦记着，让他再度体验这种“一飞冲天”的奇妙滋味。

待一切归于平静，身体感官被疲惫所包围，思绪却变得格外清晰。唐毅的视线不自觉滑向小警察红云满布又汗水淋漓的胸膛以及左胸上那一片泛着水光的莹亮肌肤，这具身体有多美妙，身下这个人又有多甜，唐毅比任何人都清楚。而孟少飞这条命，在唐毅心里比在他自己那里宝贵太多。被自己视为珍宝之物，却被对方毫不犹豫的随意挥霍和浪费，一次又一次“死不悔改”，每每都让他怒不可揭。下午发生的一幕幕画面，又不自觉在脑海中重播——上了膛的枪，黑洞洞的枪口，幽深不见底的枪管……自己手中握着的致命武器，被孟少飞一把抓住顶在了他的胸膛上，子弹仅仅隔着衣物和人体肌肉骨骼，与近在咫尺的脆弱脏器正面对上……如果拉扯间，他手颤碰了扳机呢？如果枪不小心走火了呢？甚至在失控的盛怒之下，他真的扣动了扳机……子弹出镗的巨大能量，会在顷刻间炸开那些不堪一击的人体组织并穿透进胸腔，精准直击跳动中的心脏，然后随之炸裂、粉碎，生命体征急剧下降，最后……唐毅不敢再往下想，脑子的画面感真实到让他胆寒。

“孟少飞，说到底，你从来没有想过我们的未来吧，有你也有我、两全的未来。你可知道如果当时擦枪走火，甚至我一不小心失手，现在你我还能这样互相拥抱，感受对方的体温甚至呼吸吗？我对你唯一的要求，不过只是希望你好好活着……这究竟是有多难？”——唐毅带着薄茧的手指，轻抚过孟少飞赤裸的胸膛，一边呢喃低语，却是每个字都带着隐隐的颤抖和后怕，他差一点又成了那个被孤单留下来的人。

孟少飞是在耳边絮絮叨叨的低语中悠悠转醒的，浑身虚脱像是磕了药一般使不上力，下体的胀痛感已不复存在，却在身体深处留下不可磨灭的记忆。他凝神听着唐毅用缓慢而轻巧的语调，说着他们已发生的过去，和可能错过的未来，沙哑醇厚本是撩人于无形的低音炮，此刻尽是落寞。

“从小到大，不论是亲生母亲、养父母，还是唐爷，我曾经拥有的一切，最后都是这样毫无预警地被迫失去，我从来都是被抛下的那一个，有谁给过我选择？为什么我要一次次被迫接受独自苟活于世的现实，有人问过我想不想要这样的人生吗？确实，现在这样的世道，能活下来已是幸运。但用前人的牺牲，以大家认为最稳妥的处理方式，换来我一时的苟延残喘……这样被安排的人生，我到底为了什么而活过这些年？我以为我只是亲缘浅薄，我以为你会是不一样的，我也以为你至少能懂，你好好活着，这件事对我的特殊意义……你不是自诩这世上是最了解我的人么？可到最后，你也不过用了同样的方式，让我明白，我并不值得被托付，也没有能力甚至权利对自己的人生负责……”

如果说，刚刚在那场如同性虐般粗暴的情事中，孟少飞流过的泪是因为疼或者爽，甚至是因为恐惧或者惊慌。但此刻听着唐毅喃喃自语般陈述着下午发生的一切，和这一切在他心上留下的疼痛甚至自我怀疑，这已远远超出孟少飞对自己“大义之举”的认定——他突然觉得，此刻因为唐毅的话而瞬间奔涌的泪水如此廉价，这颗因为心疼他而泛起酸涩，却仍正常跳动的心脏，更像个笑话。诚如唐毅说的，任何一个“如果”的后果，他俩现在已是天人两隔，他怕是连心疼的机会都没有了。原来自己的鲁莽和下意识的决定，会对身边人造成这么严重的影响，而唐毅是他最不愿意伤害却最终伤到极致的人。

在孟少飞的世界里，正义本身便是一种爱，感化整个世界的大爱，就像一直以来从前辈那里得到的教诲——坚守正义，如同点燃风中的一盏油灯。作为守灯的人，力量虽小却很重要。因为即便油灯点亮，仍需要时刻保持警戒，牢牢守护这岌岌可危的火苗。而孟少飞太过专注于自己守护的火苗，却忽略了他所爱之人心中同样好不容易燃起的星星之火。人，其实没有这么简单；人的情感，也不受一厢情愿之下的主观意识所左右。作为社会个体，人是这世间存在的最复杂的生物。

而在唐毅的世界里，原本就没有爱情，四年之久的执念只围绕着报恩与报仇，凭什么认为，靠着那点小情小爱便能把他拉出早已深陷的黑暗泥沼？在人生的重创面前，爱情的力量其实并没有你认为的那么大和重要。只是啊，但凡孟少飞的给予和索取，唐毅最终都会无条件的接受，可唯独性命攸关的事，是唐毅心里深埋着的从未愈合的殇与恸。原生家庭的不幸，他正用行进至此的一生在自我治愈，但其实他真的很需要爱，切实直白的、明确用讲的、让他清楚知道的爱。作为交换，他会努力跨出自己给自己设下的圈套，即便过程艰辛，但他已决心放下执念。

生命和爱情一样美丽却脆弱，即便共同怀揣着对彼此的珍视，他们的行为方式却是大相径庭的。唐毅更习惯于深思熟虑瞻前顾后的部署，但孟少飞却是快他一步的自然反射与本能反应。在攸关生死的问题上，事事妥协退无可退的唐毅，却坚守着自己最后的底线，而他也会让孟少飞清楚的知道这一点，坦诚已是维系彼此最基本的要素了。

只是，一番毫无保留的灵魂拷问过后，眼前的家伙，哭的有些太过凄惨。泪水浸染了整张脸，鼻头红红的，还在时不时的抽噎。下一秒，本该使不上力的某人，用全身仅剩的余力将他死死抱进怀里——  
“唐毅，我知道错了，对不起，真的很对不起……我不怕死，我只是怕过没有你的日子。可是我用错了方法，我更忽略了你的感受。对不起用这么极端的方式，逼着你放弃复仇。你知道的，一直以来我都是这样阻止你的……阻止你杀人，阻止你毁了自己的未来，阻止你变成一把锋利无情的刀……”

回想这段时间发生的事，可谓惊天骇世。长达二十八年的执念，最终将陈文浩逼上了绝路，他本能爱情、友情皆可得，本能颐享妻子美满的天伦之乐，却最终走上了一条生不由己的不归路。孟少飞很不希望看到唐毅也跟他亲生父亲一样，走上那条毫无退路的崎岖险道。人活着，终有一天要为自己的言行负责。

孟少飞这辈子永远都会记得，陈文浩临终之前给过他的那个拥抱——感受着来自这位苍老父亲双臂的力量，被他托付了儿子的未来甚至一生，那一刻他发现，原来他和唐毅都不需要别人眼中的完美爱情，他们要的不过这么简单，来自上一辈人的肯定与祝福，那是一份难能可贵又意义非凡的礼物——轻轻一句“交给你了”，满载着一个父亲的依托与寄思，像是纾解未尽的亲缘，更像是一种放下和释怀。因着这句话，孟少飞知道，陈文浩也即将跨出困住自己的那个圈套，他解脱了也赎了罪，并以此成全了唐毅的解脱，代为赦免了他的罪。那是他在世间唯一的亲人了，遗憾没有机会彼此真正相认重修于好，只因相遇太晚——却还是幸好，最终没有在活着的时候错过彼此。

“唐毅，你知道吗？原来我在很久之前，就被丽真姐嘱托了你的未来，所以我才成为那个被她选中揭开真相的人。而我也答应了另一位，永远都不会放弃你……”

默默听着萌少飞的剖白，感受紧紧抱着自己的身躯，即便满脸虚弱疲惫，眼神却出奇的坚定。他自然清楚“另一位”指的是谁，更记得他们最后相处，那短短几分钟的每一幕，并理解了这个自己应该亲口喊一声父亲的男人，最终选择自戕的理由和不得已。以决绝和赎罪的方式，换得自己唯一亲人此生在世简单而安稳的日子，这是继那颗险些令他丧命的子弹之后，用情至深的最后的礼物。

“但即便没有托付没有承诺，我仍是那个最担心你也最怕失去你的人。所以拜托，不要伤害自己，更不要自我怀疑，无论发生什么，你只要知道，我爱你。过去的我太冲动，今后的我会把 「有你也有我、两全的未来」放在心上，试着改变自己的处事方式，更多站在你的立场思考问题……所以——唐毅，我们结婚吧！未来的每个生日，你人生中的每一天，我都要陪在你的身边。我会一直盯着你，两只眼睛只盯着你一个人。”

虽然习惯于孟少飞时不时抛出来的犀利直球，但这番告白，和末了猝不及防的求婚，还是让唐毅难得的怔愣了许久。情景仿似那日医院天台，小警察直愣愣撞上来的告白之吻——无论何时回想起他们之间的这个初吻，唐毅都觉得，这是老天为他开启崭新人生的一个契机，是他暗黑光景里的一道白月光，更是他苦涩岁月里，那一颗欲罢不能的糖。唐毅素来不爱甜食，是因为在他认知里，生活本来的样子便是苦的，他的味觉早已适应了这种苦。然而孟少飞却是个例外，在唐爷走后的日子里，成了他人生唯一的甜，教他深爱入骨。

“孟警官，你这是在向我求婚吗？可是我还没有原谅你诶。而且……说了愿意做任何事的不是吗？今夜都还没过完，你夸下的海口也还没完全兑现。这样的道歉，这样的求婚，都未免太没有诚意了吧？”  
在心底里，唐老大从来没法真的记恨于他的小警察，但这么容易就让他哄骗过去，有违经商之人不做亏本买卖的价值准则。所以，权看孟警官的诚意了。

而惯于直球的孟少飞，这次是真的豁出去了，眼泪鼻涕还堪堪挂在脸上，刚刚更是被自己也没预想到的求婚乱感动了一把。听罢唐毅的话，二话没说勾着男人的脖子，便直直吻了上去——说这么多，还不如直接做。他的脸不要了，在老攻面前，多丢脸的事他都可以放心大胆着做；这老腰也不要了，反正他男人按摩技术一流，就当多个享受服务的借口吧；他任重而道远的“孟小飞”，也不要了……就算作利息，先填填唐老板的无底洞吧。

他们仿佛又回到了几个月前的那一周，终日没有离开过那张床和那间房。他们几乎不停地做爱，直到精疲力尽一方陷入昏睡，清醒了便去觅食，然后温饱思淫欲接着滚床单。连着几日的厮混，让唐毅多年的清情冷性彻底瓦解。

身边少数的亲友，都知道唐毅这些年除了漂白和复仇，几乎可以称之为洁身自好又无情无欲，但道上的风评，却一度把他传为男女不拒的浪荡子。只是这些处心积虑无中生有的诋毁，在唐老大眼里毫无杀伤力也从不予以理会。得不到当事人回应的意淫和谣传，最终反倒让传说中的行天盟少主平添一份神秘感。

原来并不是清心寡欲，而是没有遇到那个让他欲罢不能的人；原来不是性情淡漠，而是没有遇到那个让他疯魔成活的人。如果他注定是个浪荡子，那他甘愿只做孟少飞一个人的浪荡子。此生只为他硬，只因他软。是为性也，又岂止于性。

未来或短或长的年岁里，就这样带着父辈的遗憾、念想与祝愿，将今日当做末日，恣意的活着爱着，而在末日来临荼靡花开之际，欣然迎接这苦尽甘来的荼靡之实。

————

去见你想见的人吧。  
趁阳光正好，趁微风不噪。  
趁繁叶未枯黄败落，趁花朵未离开花托。  
趁年轻，还可以翻山越岭，还可以诉说衷情。  
趁世界还不那么拥挤，趁飞机还未腾起机翼。  
趁双手还能拥抱彼此，趁我们还能自由呼吸。  
趁人心还经得起考验，趁时光未及吞噬留恋。

如果可以牵手，请不要只停留在思念。  
如果可以拥抱，请不要轻易转身擦肩。  
如果可以相爱，请不要归咎情深缘浅。  
如果可以到老，请不要用蹉跎去应验。  
如果未来可以期待，请必先珍惜眼前。

如果可以的话，盼终有一日与你并肩。  
朝暮与年岁并往，愿你我共至光年。

— The End —


End file.
